


If You Can't Beat 'em...

by CrookedFOTP



Series: Sexy Fluff [1]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Competition, Loud Sex, Multi, Sound, That's it, Vacation, commune - adjacent, just smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedFOTP/pseuds/CrookedFOTP
Summary: The commune are on vacation and compete for who can be the loudest.





	If You Can't Beat 'em...

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smutty fluff for you. Commune - Adjacent. 
> 
> As always thank you to my wonderful Betas. [Brookelinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookelinn/pseuds/Brookelinn) and [Serafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serafina/pseuds/Serafina) for just being wonderful and cheering me on, also fixing many of my thousands of spelling and grammatical errors.
> 
> Keep it secret, keep it safe.

The whole group lounges in the living room of the AirBNB. It’s snowing outside and the room is warm from their combined body heat and the roaring fire under the TV. 

Everyone is laid out across the largest U-shaped couch they have ever seen. It must sit at least 10 people. Which means they can all couple up and rest comfortably. Some nature documentary is playing on tv. Only Ronan, Hanna and Tommy are actually paying attention. Lovett is scrolling through Twitter. 

Jon is trying his best to keep up with the story. He knows it has something to do with Antarctica. Currently, a little baby penguin is waddling across the screen. He is laid across one section of the couch. One leg off the side, the other spread across the back. Emily is curled up with her back pressed against his chest. She has lost track of the plot long ago and taken to slowly running her hand up his thigh that is pressed between her and the couch. 

Jon has been trying to keep a straight face, but when her hand finally reaches its destination he sits up abruptly, almost throwing her off the couch. This gets everyone’s attention, but it is Emily who speaks. “I think we’re gonna turn in.” 

Emily takes Jon’s hand and they are out before anyone can say anything. As they head down the hallway, Jon whispers “do you think they know?”

“Do you care?”

“Nope.” Jon closes the door Emily practically attacks him and pushes him back. She pins him against the door and pulls him down. 

Their mouths come together in sloppy passionate kisses. She grinds against him and can feel his hard cock against her stomach. He moans. “Shhh,” she says against his mouth. 

Fuck their height difference. Jon grabs her ass and squeezes. She wraps her arms around his neck as he slides his arms under her. He hauls her up to his level, using the wall to hold them up. She squeaks and then laughs. “Shh,” he says. She runs her hands in his hair and pulls hard. He laughs. God she loves his strength. Feeling his muscles working hard to keep them both up. 

He walks them backwards and drops them onto the bed. More laughter.

In the living room Tommy stretches his arms out. “I think we’re going to hit the hay.” 

“Yeah, hit it a little quieter than them please,” Lovett quips. This earns him a elbow in the side from Ronan. “Ow!” he says. 

“Have a good night guys,” Ronan says with a polite smile. 

Tommy follows Hanna out of the living room. “Yeah guys, have a really good night,” Lovett calls after them. Tommy flips him off without looking back. Lovett feels pleased with himself. 

Tommy and Hanna just make it into the bedroom when another squeal from Emily floats by. “Damn, I forgot how loud she can be.”

“I’ve heard louder,” Tommy says as he leans down and kisses her neck. She giggles. “Come on babe, you can be louder than that.” He sucks on her neck and she moans louder this time. 

He scrapes his teeth across her neck and she grabs his cock and squeezes just enough to get his attention. “Do NOT leave a mark like a fucking teenager.” Tommy groans. 

Across the hall, Emily squeals again. She is down on the bed now, with her legs hooked around Jon’s shoulders. He is kneeling next to the bed, head between her thighs. She tightens around him as she comes. “Fuck babe, yes.” 

“Jesus Christ. Are they like, having a competition?” Lovett complains from the couch. Ronan turns off the TV and straddles him. Lovett giggles. “What are you doing?” 

“Come on babe. Where’s your competitive spirit?” Ronan grinds his hips down as Lovett takes in a sharp breath. 

“Bedroom?” Lovett asks. 

“I think we’re fine out here. It’s not like anyone will come out anytime soon,” he says, grinding down again.

Lovett looks conflicted when Tommy’s voice drifts down the hall. “Fuck, yeah.”

Lovett looks back at Ronan. “If you can’t beat ‘em…”

“I think we should try.” Ronan leans down for a kiss. He grinds his hips and groans into Lovett’s mouth.

***

The next morning everyone sits around the table sipping coffee and eating breakfast. Emily is the first to speak. “So did everyone have a good night?” Tommy blushes his beautiful red. 

“Well, we know you had a good night.” Lovett chimes in. Jon now joins Tommy in the blushing red club. 

“At least we had the decency to go to our rooms.” Tommy shoots back at him.

Lovett can’t help the full throated laugh that comes out of him. Now, all three of them are blushing. “You all were very… inspirational.” Ronan says, bringing a coffee cup to his lips. 

“Oh my god.” Jon says under his breath. 

“What? Did you think we couldn’t hear you?” Hanna asks. “I thought that was kind of the point.”

“It wasn’t a competition.” Jon says.

“Yeah, cause we won.” Emily says with a smile as everyone falls into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi on tumblr. [The Only Cup of Hot Blonde](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/theonlyhotcupofblonde)


End file.
